<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rivalité séduisante by Aeryth59</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30034041">Rivalité séduisante</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeryth59/pseuds/Aeryth59'>Aeryth59</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fairy Tail</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:28:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,732</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30034041</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeryth59/pseuds/Aeryth59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Une enfance partagée. Un amour inavoué. Une distance instaurée. Des regrets exprimés...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Laxus Dreyar/Lucy Heartfilia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rivalité séduisante</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Bonjour, Voici un autre One-Shot sur mon couple préféré.</p>
<p>Je publierai prochainement mes autres fictions déjà disponibles sur Wattpad.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Malheureusement Fairy Tail ne m’appartient pas...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Attention<br/>Cette fiction contient des propos et passages pouvant choquer les plus jeunes.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Encore une journée banale de cours qui commence... La Terminale, c'est l'année où nos parents nous mettent la pression pour un oui ou pour un non. Une vraie galère. Mais bon, je n'ai pas vraiment à me plaindre. J'ai de bonnes notes et j'ai donc le droit de sortir... Je consulte mon emploi du temps, fais mon sac, prends une pomme puis me dirige vers le Lycée. En chemin je croise Reby, ma meilleure amie avec qui je partage ma passion des livres. Nous passons les quelques minutes du trajet à parler avec enthousiasme de sa dernière trouvaille qu'elle a promis de me prêter. Une fois arrivées, nous rejoignons notre groupe d'amies sous l'un des cerisiers, notre lieu de rassemblement en toute saison.</p>
<p>- Salut les filles ! nous crie une jolie jeune femme aux longs cheveux blancs, assise dans l'herbe et nous faisant un signe de la main.</p>
<p>Elle, c'est Mirajane, une vraie crème qui cache un côté sombre... C'est une de ces personnes qu'il ne faut surtout pas énerver si on tient à la vie, tout comme la belle rousse qui se trouve en face d'elle, adossée à l'arbre. À côté d'elles se tient la petite sœur de Mira. Elle a un an de moins que nous mais a sauté une classe, du coup on est ensemble en cours.</p>
<p>- Coucou ! nous salue t'elle. Vous avez bien révisé j'espère ! Je sens que Monsieur Combolto va nous filer une migraine avec son contrôle de maths...</p>
<p>- M'en parle pas... je soupire. J'étais penchée sur mes cours jusqu'à pas d'heures ! Cette foutue matière fait plonger ma moyenne grrr...</p>
<p>- Pareil... Je déteste les maths... renchérit Reby.</p>
<p>- Vous êtes des littéraires, c'est normal que vous galériez, dit Mirajane en rigolant. Vous avez essayé de demander de l'aide aux autres ?</p>
<p>- Le seul qui soit plus doué que nous c'est le mec qui pense uniquement avec son second cerveau quand il est face à une fille et je veux bien sûr parler de Léo, je signale. Merci, mais j'ai pas envie de me faire violer.</p>
<p>- Tu préfères peut-être ce Geek qui n'ose pas décrocher un mot quand il te voit ? demande Erza avec un sourire moqueur.</p>
<p>- Comment il s'appelle déjà lui ? je demande tout haut en réfléchissant. Natsu ? C'est vrai qu'il est pas mal physiquement... Mais sa timidité maladive le rend bizarre. Je ne suis même pas sûre qu'il arriverait à m'expliquer quoi que ce soit !</p>
<p>- Oh euh... moi je l'aime bien. Il est sympa quand on le connaît un peu, dit Lisanna en devenant rouge tomate.</p>
<p>- Ma très chère petite sœur me cacherait-elle quelque chose d'important ? Comme le fait d'être... amoureuse ?! demande-t-elle surexcitée.</p>
<p>La pauvre a loupé une occasion de se taire, ce qui a failli nous faire arriver en retard. Nous nous sommes précipitées dans notre classe in extremis et avons pris place juste avant que notre professeur arrive. Ce matin c'est Histoire avec Mademoiselle Vermillion. Elle a un don pour rendre son cours vivant et captivant. C'est bien la seule à y arriver d'ailleurs. Après ça, c'est Monsieur Clive qui nous a fait cours de Géographie... mais on a tous bien compris qu'il préférait reluquer des magazines cochons en douce plutôt que de nous instruire...</p>
<p>À l'intercours, surprise de ne pas avoir encore vu Juvia, j'interroge les filles sur son absence et Reby m'apprend que sa cousine se sentait « bizarrement » malade alors que la veille elle avait passé sa soirée au téléphone avec son mec. Ou traduction : elle n'a pas révisé et à préféré être absente pour ne pas se récolter une bulle. Elle est désespérante. Les profs vont bien se rendre compte à un moment que c'est de la comédie... Non ? Enfin, le jour du Bac elle ne pourra pas faire semblant.</p>
<p>- Vous venez ? nous presse Lisanna. Je meurs de faim ! dit-elle en se levant tandis que nous rangions encore nos affaires.</p>
<p>- On te suit Lis' ! lui répond Erza en rangeant ses affaires. Pars devant et réserve nous une table s'il te plaît. Dehors de préférence !</p>
<p>- Ok ! À tout de suite ! s'exclame t'elle en s'éloignant.</p>
<p>- Mira ! N'y pense même pas ! je lui crie en la voyant se diriger vers un garçon aux cheveux roses après le départ de sa sœur.</p>
<p>Je la rattrape rapidement et l'éloigne de ce dernier qui nous regarde sans comprendre ce qui nous prend.</p>
<p>* * *</p>
<p>Ce matin est comme presque tous les matins depuis maintenant des années. Le réveil qui sonne, le petit-déjeuner, le passage dans la salle de bain, le trajet à moto... Vivement que toute cette merde se termine. Mais aujourd'hui j'ai l'impression que quelque chose va changer... Comme un pressentiment. Je retrouve mon groupe de potes près du gymnase, tous en train de reluquer les filles de Première qui ont commencé plus tôt que nous. Ce que j'apprécie avec eux c'est qu'ils ne sont pas étouffant. Si je décide de ne pas parler ils n'insistent pas et me laissent écouter ma musique. J'échange des banalités avec eux avant de me poser, mes écouteurs sur les oreilles, en attendant la sonnerie.</p>
<p>La pause déjeuner est enfin là... J'en pouvais plus de ce cours de philosophie avec Zeleph Dragneel, aussi surnommé « le dépressif ». Quand il parle, il donne qu'une envie : dormir. Et c'est encore pire quand son discours porte sur les rêves. Il veut nous achever... Avec les gars, nous sortons de cours en baillant à nous en décrocher la mâchoire et nous dirigeons vers la cafétéria, affamés après une bataille acharnée contre un adversaire redoutable : le sommeil... Le seul qui a trouvé ces deux heures, perdues pour toujours, stimulantes, c'est bien Jellal. Ce mec est pas normal... Il aime déblatérer sur tout et n'importe quoi en même temps...</p>
<p>De loin, j'aperçois Freed qui nous fais signe de le rejoindre. C'est un jeune homme excentrique avec de longs cheveux verts et des vêtements assez voyants, tout le contraire de Gadjeel qui a un look de métalleux avec ses percings au visage et sa crinière hirsute... Gray, qui est déjà avec nous, est lui aussi un cas à part... entrant dans la catégorie des exhibitionnistes à se déshabiller sans y penser.</p>
<p>- Bonjour Luxus. Tu as passé une bonne nuit ? Une bonne matinée ? Besoin d'un massage ? me demande Freed, tout guilleret.</p>
<p>- Raaah... arrête de me couver, t'es pas ma mère, je râle en m'asseyant.</p>
<p>- Tu vas lui briser le cœur, fais gaffe ! dit Gray au moment où son portable se met à sonner. Ah désolé, ma meuf m'appelle ! Je reviens !</p>
<p>Je le regarde s'éloigner, me demandant comment il arrive à supporter cette fille pot-de-colle. Je me tourne vers Gadjeel et lui demande s'il a une nana en vue. Il reste cependant évasif et ça me prouve qu'il cache quelque chose. Il ne veut tout simplement pas en parler, et je respecte ça. Dans le cas contraire il m'aurait clairement dis que non. On finit par parler de son groupe et j'apprends qu'avec les examens qui approchent il a moins de temps pour s'y consacrer. Si on me demandait mon avis, je dirais que c'est pas plus mal en un sens. Il sait jouer de la guitare et ça nous arrive souvent d'en faire tous les deux, mais il est plutôt du genre à vouloir tout faire à fond. S'il joue, il chante. Et s'il chante... il finit bâillonné, comme à la fin d'une des bandes dessinées de notre enfance.</p>
<p>Le temps nous rattrapant, la pause est déjà presque terminée et nous voilà tous repartis en direction de notre salle avec un Gray qui nous casse les oreilles car il n'a pas mangé à cause de sa « nymphe ».</p>
<p>- Arrête de geindre et vas te rhabiller avant qu'un surveillant te voit, je grogne. Ça serait dommage de te chopper un renvoie pour avoir traumatisé nos petites camarades.</p>
<p>- De quoi tu parles encore ?</p>
<p>- T'es à poil du con, dit naturellement Gadjeel en continuant d'avancer vers notre classe, les mains derrière la tête.</p>
<p>- Oh non ! Merde ! Où sont passés mes vêtements ?! s'égosille Gray en se mettant à les chercher partout tandis qu'on le laisse derrière nous.</p>
<p>Il m'épuise ce mec... Ne pas se rendre compte qu'il est nu comme un vers... Comment il fait sérieux ? Je lui hurle qu'on préviendra le prof qu'il aura du retard et je n'attends pas sa réponse pour tourner au bout du couloir. Sauf qu'une tête blonde qui est loin de m'être inconnue se cogne contre mon torse. Génial... il ne manquait plus qu'elle.</p>
<p>T'es sur mon chemin blondasse, dis-je sans bouger en la fixant de toute ma hauteur.</p>
<p>- T'es tout aussi blond que moi, Musclor ! Mais comme t'es plus grand, tu aurais dû me voir arriver de loin et donc m'éviter. Oh... à moins que tu ai besoin de lunettes ? T'inquiètes pas, les lentilles ça existe, tu aurais l'air intelligent sinon... dit-elle en faisant une moue moqueuse.</p>
<p>- Ma vue va très bien mais une nana aussi épaisse que toi, Heartfilia, devrait savoir qu'elle ne fait pas le poids contre moi.</p>
<p>- Tu es peut-être plus fort que moi physiquement mais je suis pile à la bonne hauteur pour te faire mettre à genoux devant moi connard !</p>
<p>- Mais c'est qu'elle me ferait des avances la petite sainte nitouche, dis-je en la coinçant entre le mur et moi. Pour information, si je dois me mette à genoux c'est pour fourrer ma langue entre tes cuisses. Et fais attention, si je te baisais je serais capable de te briser car je suis loin d'être doux. Le pire, c'est que tu en redemanderais.</p>
<p>- Tu... Tu n'es qu'un sale obsédé !...dit-elle offusquée en essayant de me repousser alors que je me régale de la situation et de sa vaine tentative de m'échapper.</p>
<p>- Tu me déçois, je croyais que tu avais plus de répondant que ça. Pourtant je n'ai encore rien mis dans cette bouche insolente... je murmure en voulant porter mon pouce à ses lèvres.</p>
<p>- Laisse-la tranquille Drear ! m'interrompt une voix forte dans mon dos.</p>
<p>-L'aînée de la famille Strauss... je soupire en relevant la tête vers la nouvelle venue. Toujours là pour casser l'ambiance hein ? Tss. Allez viens Gadjeel, on s'arrache.</p>
<p>Il range son téléphone sur lequel il pianotait pendant ma confrontation avec l'autre blonde et nous nous éloignons sans un autre regard pour elles. C'était une distraction plutôt stimulante et un sourire en coin s'épanouit sur mon visage.</p>
<p>- Rappelle-moi pourquoi tu l'apprécies pas ? Ça a l'air de te plaire de la mettre dans des situations gênantes comme celle-là, fait remarquer mon acolyte.</p>
<p>- C'est pas tes oignons, dis-je d'un ton mordant.</p>
<p>- Ok mec ! Message reçu. En attendant, on est en retard. J'espère que t'es prêts à essuyer les cris stridents de la vieille peau...</p>
<p>- Parle pour toi, moi je sèche, je déclare en prenant la direction du gymnase.</p>
<p>- Après mûre réflexion, je te suis ! Je tiens trop à ma vie. Gray se démerdera avec la momie.</p>
<p>* * *</p>
<p>Mirajane est arrivée à temps. Non mais franchement ! Ce type est un putain de pervers qui ne pense qu'au sexe. Qu'est-ce qui tourne pas rond chez lui ? Raaah... je le déteste ! Je le déteste, je le déteste ! Pourtant... Raaah ! Il m'énerve !</p>
<p>- Tu vas bien Lucy ? me demande Mirajane, inquiète.</p>
<p>- Ça va. Cet abruti voulait juste s'amuser en me tourmentant. Viens, on a cours de sport et j'ai absolument besoin de me défouler.</p>
<p>J'attrape sa main et nous tapons le sprint de notre vie pour ne pas avoir affaire à Monsieur Nekis. Il est tellement à cheval sur le règlement, et en particulier les retards, depuis son passage dans un monastère... On fait irruption dans les vestiaires et nous changeons en un clin d'œil, envoyant valser nos fringues sur les bancs avant d'enfiler short et débardeur, sans oublier nos baskets. Après ça, nous rejoignons discrètement nos camarades de classe en nous faufilant parmi eux pendant que le prof a le dos tourné. Au moment de faire l'appel on peut enfin souffler, notre ruse n'ayant pas été découverte. Il nous demande de nous échauffer puis de nous répartir en plusieurs groupes. Aujourd'hui, c'est relais... On se met ensemble avec les filles et on commence l'épreuve au coup de sifflet.</p>
<p>Les deux heures de sport passent à une vitesse folle et se termine au soulagement de toute la classe. Ce prof a pas toute sa tête... Nous prenons notre temps pour rechanger de tenue en discutant de tout et de rien, mais surtout de ma confrontation avec le petit-fils du directeur. Merci Mira d'avoir tout balancé aux filles quand on reprenait notre souffle entre deux courses. Nous récupérons nos affaires et marchons vers notre prochain cours. Cependant, à peine avons-nous fais quelques pas dehors que je me fais accoster.</p>
<p>- Salut les filles, je peux vous emprunter cette jolie blonde qui vous accompagne ?</p>
<p>- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Sting ? demandais-je, méfiante.</p>
<p>- Euh... on peut en parler un peu à l'écart, s'il te plaît ? Ta copine rousse me fait légèrement flipper à me fixer comme elle fait... ajoute-t-il à mon oreille.</p>
<p>Je me retourne vers mes amies et effectivement, Erza à des yeux revolvers dirigés sur Sting... Je lui fais un signe d'apaisement et leur dis que je les revois d'ici quelques minutes avant de le suivre un peu à l'écart.</p>
<p>- Alors voilà... Ça fait un petit moment que je voulais te poser la question... J'aimerais t'inviter à boire un verre, et pourquoi pas un ciné par la même occasion... Qu'est-ce que t'en dis ? me demande-t-il en passant une main dans sa nuque, ayant apparemment perdu son assurance habituelle.</p>
<p>Après un instant de réflexion, je me rends compte que, malgré sa réputation de coureur de jupons, je n'ai aucun grief contre lui et techniquement cette sortie ne m'engage à rien de plus... En plus, il est plutôt mignon... Et puis, il y a sans doute un cœur sous toute cette couche de narcissisme dont il fait preuve chaque jour...</p>
<p>* * *</p>
<p>Avec Gadjeel, nous nous sommes posés dans l'herbe derrière le local de rangement du matériel. Personne ne peut nous voir ici, pas même les élèves. Par contre, nous on peut les apercevoir et c'est avec surprise que je vois Miss-coincée-du-cul courir. Franchement, quand on voit comment elle s'habille on a du mal à croire qu'elle soit encore vierge. Cette nana est un appel au viol. Ses hauts ont tendance à dévoiler une bonne partie de sa poitrine. Après, ce n'est pas moi qui vais m'en plaindre, j'avais une vue plongeante très agréable sur ses atouts tout à l'heure. Son short dévoile ses jambes interminables... Je détourne le regard et me couche, bien décidé à faire une sieste tandis que Gadjeel joue sur son téléphone. Je mets mon sac sous ma tête, mes écouteurs, j'enclenche ma musique pour me couper du reste du monde et m'endors en écoutant la douce mélodie d'un violon.</p>
<p>- Hey, mec ! Réveille-toi ! m'appelle Gadjeel d'une voix forte en me secouant.</p>
<p>- Putain ! Quoi ? je crie en me redressant. Qu'est-ce qui a pour que tu me confondes avec un prunier ?!</p>
<p>- Mate-moi ça là-bas, dit-il en désignant l'avant du gymnase avec son menton.</p>
<p>Et effectivement, ce que je vois est plutôt intéressant. Sting, le playboy qui a levé plus de filles que tous les mecs du Lycée réunis, parle avec Lucy la pucelle. Je n'entends pas leur conversation d'ici mais les gestes qu'ils ont ensuite l'un pour l'autre sont sans équivoque. Cette idiote lui touche le bras. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui dit mais en tout cas ça la fais sourire... Et ça m'agace...</p>
<p>- Luxus ? T'es au courant que si ton regard pouvait tuer, ces deux-là seraient morts à l'heure qu'il est ?</p>
<p>- Pas les deux. Gadjeel, t'es mon meilleur pote depuis plusieurs années, n'est-ce pas ?</p>
<p>- Quand tu me demandes ça comme ça, c'est que t'as forcément une connerie en tête...</p>
<p>- Vas me chercher Youclif quand il sera seul. J'ai deux, trois choses à lui dire.</p>
<p>- D'accord, je sens que je vais bien me marrer. Je te l'amène où ?</p>
<p>- Ici.</p>
<p>Je continue d'espionner le charmeur et sa nouvelle proie et ce qui suit me donne raison. Quand elle s'éloigne de lui, il en profite pour la mater sans gêne tout en passant un coup de fil. Et vu son attitude, il doit s'agir d'une autre de ses conquêtes. Je n'avait même pas remarqué que Gadjeel était parti avant de le voir auprès du blondinet. Et il n'y va pas de main morte... Il lui a pris son portable, a raccroché et a choppé l'épaule de sa victime. Si vous voulez parler à quelqu'un, appelez Gadjeel... Il vous le ramènera en deux temps trois mouvements.</p>
<p>-Lâche-moi ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux Redfox ?!</p>
<p>- Moi, rien. Lui par contre... dit-il en le poussant vers moi. Il en a gros sur la patate j'ai l'impression.</p>
<p>- Alors Sting... je commence. Besoin d'un nouveau vide-couilles à ce que je vois ?</p>
<p>- En quoi ça te concerne ? Tout le monde sait que tu peux pas la sentir de toute façon. Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire si je l'enfile ?</p>
<p>- Eh bien, figures-toi que j'ai beau ne plus avoir d'atome crochu avec elle, s'il y a bien quelqu'un que je supporte encore moins, c'est toi... Alors laisse tomber et fous lui la paix.</p>
<p>- Et si je n'en ai pas envie ? C'est vrai quoi ! Elle a l'air bonne. Je l'imagine déjà en train de sauter sur ma bite, de couiner et de gémir mon prénom. J'en bande déjà ! Je pourrais même te raconter si tu veux. Ou si tu préfères une photo, ça peut se faire. Tu choisis ! Pendant que je fourre son innocente petite chatte ou quand elle me nettoie la queue avec sa bouche de suceuse après que j'ai sali son joli visage avec mon foutre ?</p>
<p>- T'as finis ? je demande, à bout de nerfs mais en ne laissant rien paraître.</p>
<p>- Ça dépend... tu préfères la troisième option ? Une petite vidéo de ta nouvelle protégée en train de se faire démonter le cul ? J'entends d'ici ses cris de salope quand elle jouira comme une chienne, dit-il avec un sourire provocateur.</p>
<p>S'en est trop. J'attrape le col de son teeshirt et le plaque violemment contre le mur avant de lui décocher mon poing dans la mâchoire. Sa tête pivote et il s'effondre, emporté par la violence du coup.</p>
<p>-Non mais t'es malade ?! hurle t'il en essuyant le sang qui coule de sa lèvre coupée.</p>
<p>- Je suis saint d'esprit merci. Mais t'as besoin d'une bonne leçon je crois, je rétorque d'un ton neutre en lui donnant un coup de pied dans le ventre avant de l'empoigner de nouveau.</p>
<p>Il essaye de me faire lâcher prise mais je suis plus fort que lui. Je le soulève, le remets contre le mur et lui donne un nouveau coup de poing, dans l'estomac cette fois, qui lui coupe le souffle. Alors que j'allais recommencer, il riposte en me donnant un coup dans les côtes. J'étouffe un grognement de douleur. Heureusement que je suis résistant. Et ce n'est pas avec sa force qu'il va salement m'amocher. Je le tiens fermement et cette fois, mon poing s'abat sur son nez, provoquant un joli craquement. Je le relâche et le laisse tomber au sol. Avant qu'il puisse se relever, je le repousse sur le dos et m'assois à califourchon sur lui pour l'empêcher de bouger pendant que je lui refais le portrait. Je ne sais pas combien de coups je lui mets avant que Gadjeel m'arrête, me disant qu'il a eu son compte et que ça suffit comme ça. Je me relève et appuie sur un de ses genoux avec mon pied droit jusqu'à ce qu'il me supplie d'arrêter.</p>
<p>- Maintenant, tu laisses Heartfilia tranquille. Sinon je n'hésiterai pas à recommencer. C'est compris Youclif ?</p>
<p>- Très clair, répond-il difficilement et avec une voix sifflante en essayant de stopper le saignement de son nez.</p>
<p>- Tu vois quand tu veux... C'était pas compliqué. Gadjeel ! On s'en va !</p>
<p>Je m'éloigne de la larve gisant au sol, mon acolyte emboîtant mes pas jusqu'au parking. Je sais que Sting fera ce que je lui ai dis après ce qu'il vient de se passer. Et bien sûr, Gadjeel me regarde bizarrement maintenant. C'est vrai que j'ai perdu mon sang-froid rapidement alors que j'ai également été cru dans mes propos pendant la confrontation qui nous a opposé, elle et moi, dans l'un des couloirs du bâtiment principal. Mais lui... Il serait prêt à l'humilier, à la faire passer pour une traînée même. Imaginer cette sainte, pervertie par un mec dans son genre me donne envie de gerber.</p>
<p>- Tu devrais désinfecter ta main, intervient soudainement Gadjeel.</p>
<p>- Quoi ?</p>
<p>- Ta main. Tu saignes. T'y es allé fort pour le cogner.</p>
<p>Par réflexe, je la regarde pour vérifier ses dires. Il a raison, bien que je ne ressente pas vraiment la douleur. Je fixe les minces filets de sang qui ont coulé le long de mes doigts, pensif.</p>
<p>- J'ai ce qu'il faut chez moi. Je rentre, je l'informe une fois arrivé à ma moto que je l'empressé d'enfourcher.</p>
<p>- Écoute... si t'as besoin de parler, tu m'appelles ok ?</p>
<p>- T'inquiète pas... Juste un coup de fatigue qui m'a fais réagir au quart de tour. En même temps... j'ai eu un réveil plutôt brutal qui n'a pas aidé ! dis-je sur un ton léger en mettant mon casque.</p>
<p>- Ah ah ah ! Pas faux ! Allez, à demain vieux !</p>
<p>Pour toute réponse, je fais rugir le moteur et me met sur la roue arrière avant de reprendre une conduite normale jusque chez moi. Je gare mon véhicule dans le garage et pars récupérer  la trousse de secours dans l'armoire à pharmacie de la salle de bain. Je m'emploie à soigner mes phalanges blessées tout en repensant à ce qu'a dis ce queutard. Je regrette une chose le concernant... J'aurai dû le cogner bien plus fort.</p>
<p>* * *</p>
<p>Après avoir laissé Sting, j'ai rejoins mes amies pour leur rapporter notre conversation. Tout comme moi elles sont sur la réserve mais elles partagent également mon avis. Le fait d'avoir accepté ce rencard ne veut pas dire que ça ira plus loin. J'en profite de les avoir sous la main pour leur demander des conseils vestimentaires pour mon rendez-vous et quand, enfin, nous sommes d'accord sur ma tenue, j'entends quelqu'un crier, non sans difficulté, mon prénom et mon nom. Je me retourne et ouvre grand les yeux.</p>
<p>- Sting ? Mais... qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? je demande en m'avançant vers lui, choquée par son état.</p>
<p>- Non ! Non non non ! Restes où tu es ! Ne m'approches pas ! Ne m'approches plus jamais même ! Ce que tu vois, c'est ta putain de faute espèce de sale garce ! Tu pourras dire merci à ton chevalier servant qui protège ta sois-disante vertue et qui m'a éclaté la gueule à coups de poings !</p>
<p>- D'où tu te permets de l'insulter ? s'insurge Mira.</p>
<p>- Lucy n'a rien à voir avec les filles que tu fréquentes d'habitude ! s'énerve Erza en même temps qu'elle.</p>
<p>- Mais de qui tu parles ? je l'interroge, déboussolée par ses paroles et sans prêter attention aux filles dans mon dos.</p>
<p>-Oh réfléchis bien, tu connais la réponse. Tu veux un indice ? Son grand-père est le dirlo ! hurle t'il furieux, en me fixant. Tch... Circulez ! Y'a rien à voir ! continue t'il sur le même ton en s'adressant à la foule d'élèves qui s'étaient rassemblés autour de nous sans que je m'en aperçoive.</p>
<p>Je le regarde s'éloigner, plié en deux et boitant, aidé par son meilleur ami qui est resté étonnamment silencieux, pendant que j'essaye d'analyser ce qu'il vient de m'apprendre. Plusieurs sentiments se livrent une bataille acharnée dans mon cœur. Cependant, j'aimerai entendre la version de son « agresseur » avant de juger. Oubliant totalement les cours, je préviens les filles que je m'en vais et passe par le parking pour m'échapper de l'école. Au dernier moment, je me souviens quelle était sensée être ma dernière heure... Tant pis. Je rattraperai le contrôle de maths. J'aurai juste à dire à mes parents que je me sentais mal après le sport. De toute façon, ils sont en déplacement et ne sont donc pas là pour vérifier. Je hâte le pas vers le quartier dans lequel je sais qu'habite Luxus et vérifie les boîtes aux lettres pour trouver son adresse. Au bout d'une bonne demie-heure, je trouve enfin sa maison.</p>
<p>Je passe un petit portail et vais sonner à la porte, espérant que je n'ai pas fais tout ça pour rien. J'attends un instant puis recommence avant d'entendre un bruit de clé dans la serrure. La porte s'ouvre finalement sur un corps torse nu et parfaitement sculpté dont la transpiration fait ressortir les muscles et je sens mon visage se mettre à chauffer.</p>
<p>- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi ? me demande-t-il, surpris de me voir devant sa porte.</p>
<p>Je reprends mes esprits et le dévisage, furieuse en me souvenant du pourquoi je suis là.</p>
<p>- Il faut qu'on parle Goliath, je peux entrer ? J'ai pas envie de déranger tes voisins.</p>
<p>Il me regarde pendant plusieurs secondes, comme s'il essayait de savoir si je suis sérieuse, avant de s'effacer pour me laisser entrer de mauvaise grâce, refermant la porte derrière moi sans pour autant la revérouiller.</p>
<p>- Je vous écoute Majesté ! Qu'est-ce que t'as de si urgent à me dire pour venir me harceler chez moi ? Fais gaffe, je pourrais me faire des idées tu sais ? ajoute-t-il avec un sourire narquois.</p>
<p>- Pourquoi tu as cassé la gueule à Sting ?</p>
<p>- Parce que, dit-il en soufflant.</p>
<p>- T'es au courant que c'est pas une réponse ? Ou alors t'es si malin que tu penses que s'en est vraiment une ?</p>
<p>- Si t'es venue chez moi pour m'insulter, tu peux repartir. Tu connais le chemin ou je dois te dessiner une carte ?</p>
<p>- Il a dis que tu avais défendu ma vertue alors explique ! je me mets à crier en ignorant complètement sa pique. Si ma mémoire est bonne, tu m'apprécies autant que moi je t'apprécie. C'est-à-dire, pas du tout. Alors pourquoi tu te mêles de ma vie au risque de t'attirer des ennuis ?</p>
<p>- Tu veux pas savoir, répond-il en remettant son haut avant de s'affaler dans son canapé, moi toujours debout face à lui et les bras croisés sous ma poitrine.</p>
<p>- Je ne partirai pas d'ici avant d'avoir eu une réponse convenable, j'insiste.</p>
<p>- Non mais t'es sérieuse ? Tu débarques chez moi comme une fleur et sans prévenir ! Tu me demandes des explications et tu me menaces de pas bouger tant que tu les as pas ? C'est ça ton délire ? explose t'il.</p>
<p>- Quoi ? Une de tes conquêtes doit venir et comme je suis là tu pourras pas te la faire ? Bouuuh... je me moque en faisant mine de pleurer et d'essuyer des larmes de crocodile.</p>
<p>- N'importe quoi... Je m'appelle pas Sting moi ! Et encore, lui se taperait les deux en même temps.</p>
<p>- Je ne peux pas te donner tord sur ce point... j'avoue à demi-mot. Alors, s'il te plaît, dis-moi pourquoi tu l'as cogné comme tu l'as fais ? Il pissait le sang et il boitait ! Une arcade ouverte, un nez cassé, la bouche en sang... Ça ne m'étonnerait même pas qu'il ai deux ou trois dents cassés... Qu'est-ce qu'il a pu dire ou faire qui mérite ça ? je crie.</p>
<p>- Ok ! D'accord, je vais te le dire... capitule t'il en se pinçant l'arrête du nez. Il m'a proposé de m'envoyer des photos ou des vidéos compromettantes de toi, au lit avec lui et je t'épargne les détails. Je t'ai évité d'apparaître dans une sextape à ton insue. Mais y'a pas de quoi surtout !</p>
<p>- Qu... quoi ?</p>
<p>Je bégaie, abasourdie par ce qu'il m'apprend. Je n'ai pas le temps d'assimiler totalement l'information que déjà il en rajoute une couche...</p>
<p>- Tu l'auras voulu. Quand je lui ai demandé ce qu'il te voulait, il m'a raconté qu'il voulait te sauter. Pas te faire l'amour comme un mec respectueux, non... mais te prendre dans tous les sens comme si tu n'étais rien de plus que sa pute personnelle. Je t'ai répondu, maintenant, casse-toi...</p>
<p>Je ne réponds pas, scandalisée par ses révélations. Il me conforte dans l'idée que tous les mecs sont des gros porcs... En silence, je me dirige vers la porte, tête baissée et assaillie soudainement par des regrets... J'aurai au moins voulu qu'il y en ai un en particulier qui ne soit pas comme ça...</p>
<p>* * *</p>
<p>J'ai été brutal avec elle... Quand on se croise dans les couloirs, on se limite aux joutes verbales. Jamais l'un de nous n'a eu de geste déplacé envers l'autre. Comme un jeu dont les règles sont connues de nous seuls... Et là, sans personne autour de nous, je me rends compte que j'en ai assez de jouer à ce jeu malsain. En la regardant s'en aller, je ne peux pas empêcher mes yeux de redessiner sa silhouette de jeune femme.</p>
<p>- Luxus ? m'appelle t'elle d'une voix que je peine à entendre.</p>
<p>- Quoi encore ? je souffle d'un ton plus doux.</p>
<p>- Comment en est-on arrivé là ? me demande-t-elle, la main sur la poignée de la porte d'entrée.</p>
<p>J'inspire profondément au moment où elle se retourne et me regarde d'un air triste. Le même regard que celui qu'elle m'avait adressé il y a maintenant presque cinq ans... et que j'ai ardemment souhaité enfouir au fond de ma mémoire.</p>
<p>- Lucy ? je l'interpelle alors qu'elle allait finalement sortir. Je crois qu'il est tant qu'on parle de ce qu'il s'est passé...</p>
<p>Elle referme doucement la porte et revient vers moi en se tordant les mains. Depuis le temps, je sais que quand elle fait ça c'est qu'elle est stressée.</p>
<p>- Quand on était enfant, on adorait jouer ensemble. On était inséparables, à tel point que nous nous étions même promis de nous marier ensemble plus tard... je commence, nostalgique.</p>
<p>- Alors qu'est-ce qui a fais que tu ai changé à ce point ? Pourquoi nos chamailleries se sont transformées en haine ? me questionne t'elle en serrant la lanière de son sac.</p>
<p>- Est-ce vraiment de la haine ? N'est-ce pas plutôt une sorte de ressentiment ?</p>
<p>- Nous n'avons jamais cherché à recoller les morceaux... et nous avons laissé l'amertume prendre le pas sur notre amitié... murmure t'elle en s'asseyant à côté de moi, à l'autre bout du canapé.</p>
<p>- Si j'ai changé, c'est parce que tu t'es mise à sortir avec ce Léon Bastia... j'avoue, les mots m'écorchant la gorge. Je n'ai jamais pu le blairer et il le savait. Il faisait en sorte de t'accaparer, tu n'avais plus de temps pour nous et à force, j'en ai eu marre. Si tu n'avais plus de temps à m'accorder, je n'en aurais pas non plus pour toi.</p>
<p>- C'est pour ça que tu es sortie avec ma pire ennemie ?... me demande-t-elle d'une voix blanche.</p>
<p>- Ouais... Et c'est comme ça que j'ai compris pourquoi tu ne pouvais pas voir Jenny en peinture...</p>
<p>- Tu es resté avec même quand j'ai rompu avec Léon... poursuit-elle sur le même ton.</p>
<p>- Je voulais que tu te sentes abandonnée, comme moi quand tu m'as laissé tomber.</p>
<p>- Je suis désolée que ça se soit passé comme ça... dit-elle en se rapprochant de moi.</p>
<p>- C'est de l'histoire ancienne maintenant. On devrait sans doute arrêter notre manège... dis-je en me perdant dans ses yeux, avant de m'en détourner, le cœur lourd.</p>
<p>- Même si tu m'énervais, que par moment j'en venais à vraiment te détester, j'ai pas vraiment envie qu'on arrête tout simplement de se parler. J'ai l'impression que ma vie serait vide si tu n'en faisais plus parti...</p>
<p>- C'est ce que je pense aussi... j'admets honnêtement.</p>
<p>Un silence gênant s'installe entre nous. Je n'ose pas lui avouer mon ultime secret... Les minutes défilent et aucun de nous ne bouge. Ça fait tellement longtemps qu'on est pas resté dans la même pièce sans se sauter à la jugulaire...</p>
<p>- Luxus ? marmonne t'elle.</p>
<p>- Oui Lucy ?</p>
<p>- Est-ce que... Tu peux fermer les yeux ? J'aimerais... J'aimerais essayer quelque chose...</p>
<p>Je la regarde en essayant de comprendre se qu'il lui passe par la tête. Sauf que son visage est tourné vers le mur opposé, m'empêchant de voir son expression. Résigné, j'expire fortement et fais ce qu'elle m'a demandé. Durant plusieurs secondes il ne se passe rien du tout, du moins jusqu'à ce que je sente le canapé bouger sous son poids plume. Dans la seconde qui suit, quelque chose de très doux se pose sur mes lèvres et se mouve contre elles, m'entraînant dans une danse lente et délicate. J'ouvre légèrement les yeux pour me prouver que je ne rêve pas. Alors qu'elle allait s'arrêter, j'emprisonne ses joues brûlantes avec mes mains et approfondi ce baiser inespéré. Je mordille ses lèvres et les taquine avec ma langue pour qu'elle me laisse la goûter... La sienne, timide, vient rencontrer la mienne et tout de suite le baiser que nous échangeons devient plus désespéré encore. À bout de souffle, nous nous écartons légèrement et nous regardons comme pour tenter de déchiffrer les intentions de l'autre.</p>
<p>- Pardon... Je... Je sais pas... ce qui m'a pris... Je... bégaie t'elle, rouge comme une tomate.</p>
<p>Elle tente de se lever mais j'arrive à saisir son poignet et à lui poser la question qui me brûle les lèvres.</p>
<p>- Qu'est-ce que tu attends réellement de moi Sissy ?... je lui demande douloureusement en laissant échapper le surnom que je lui donnais quand nous étions enfants et que je n'avais plus utilisé depuis des années.</p>
<p>- Tu t'en es souvenu... remarque t'elle, surprise.</p>
<p>- Réponds-moi, s'il te plaît...</p>
<p>- Euh... Je... tente t'elle de s'exprimer.</p>
<p>- Je ne me moquerais pas, ni te jugerais... Je te le promets.</p>
<p>- En fait... Je sais pas comment te le dire... avoue t'elle du bout des lèvres.</p>
<p>- Si tu n'arrives pas à le dire, montre-moi ? je lui propose, le cœur battant.</p>
<p>- Pas ici... euh... ton grand-père... balbutie t'elle en jetant un œil vers la porte d'entrée.</p>
<p>- J'ai compris, viens.</p>
<p>Je me lève et l'entraîne à l'étage, espérant que ce qui est en train de se passer est bien réel et pas juste un songe de plus qui finira par me blesser. Je la fais entrer dans ma chambre et referme la porte à clé derrière nous. Je m'adosse à cette dernière pendant qu'elle observe ce nouvel environnement, découvrant certains souvenirs que je n'ai pas eu le cœur de jeter, comme la photo de deux enfants blonds dans un champs de blé, la fillette faisant un bisou sur la joue du garçon...</p>
<p>- Lucy ? je l'interpelle dès qu'elle repose le cadre.</p>
<p>- Désolée, c'est juste que... je sais pas comment faire... dit-elle en se tordant à nouveau ses mains et en évitant mon regard.</p>
<p>- Dis-moi et je te guiderai si tu veux... lui proposais-je d'une voix plus grave que d'habitude en m'approchant d'elle.</p>
<p>Je peux sentir la chaleur de son corps à travers nos vêtements alors que moins de deux centimètres nous séparent. Je la laisse décider. Va-t-elle faire le dernier pas ou pas ? Elle n'en a peut-être pas conscience, mais ses yeux et sa respiration la trahissent. Elle pose ses mains sur mes épaules et se met sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer un baiser au coin de ma bouche tandis que les miennes effleurent ses hanches pour l'aider à garder l'équilibre.</p>
<p>- Si je dois le faire avec quelqu'un... j'aimerai que ce soit avec toi... souffle-t-elle à mon oreille avant de faire reposer sa tête contre ma clavicule et de poursuivre d'une voix légèrement étouffée. Ce que tu as dis... à propos de Sting. Ça m'a fait réaliser... Quelque part au fond de mon esprit, et même au fond de mon cœur... ça a toujours été toi.</p>
<p>- Tu es sûre de toi ? je m'enquiers sans oser faire un mouvement.</p>
<p>- Je pense que tu es seul à qui je peux faire confiance aveuglément...</p>
<p>Je souris tendrement et m'écarte d'elle pour la faire assoir sur mon lit. J'en profite également pour fermer les rideaux, plongeant la pièce dans la pénombre pour qu'elle soit plus à l'aise. Je m'installe à côté d'elle et rapproche mon visage du sien. Comme précédemment, je la laisse décider de la suite, ne voulant pas la brusquer. C'est important qu'elle aille à son rythme... Elle hésite moins longtemps avant de m'embrasser et prends même l'initiative de me demander l'accès à ma langue. Je l'entends et la sens se libérer de ses habits. Le son des tissus tombant au sol me parvient à peine. En rouvrant les yeux, je constate que Lucy a enlevé son haut, ses ballerines et défait la fermeture éclair de sa jupe, se retrouvant juste en sous-vêtements rose pâle.</p>
<p>- Tu es belle Sissy... je la complimente contre ses lèvres en l'allongeant sur mes draps avant de me placer entre ses cuisses. Dis-moi si ça va trop vite pour toi, d'accord ?</p>
<p>Elle hoche la tête et m'aide à retirer mon teeshirt. Ses yeux mais surtout ses doigts explorent mon torse, redessinant chacun de mes muscles et se dirigeant petit à petit vers le sud. Plus ses mains descendent, plus j'ai chaud et plus mon cœur et ma respiration s'emballent. Je la laisse défaire la boucle de la ceinture ainsi que le bouton de mon jean. Je commence à me sentir comprimé alors qu'elle s'attaque à ma braguette, effleurant mon membre durcit. Elle repousse mon pantalon que j'enlève rapidement, dévoilant mon boxer noir. Elle me regarde, les joues rouges, sans savoir quoi faire à présent.</p>
<p>- Je peux ? je lui demande aussi calmement que possible.</p>
<p>- De quoi ?... couine t'elle, le stress perçant dans sa voix.</p>
<p>- T'aider à te détendre...</p>
<p>Elle rougit encore plus avant d'acquiescer, ce qui la rend encore plus désirable qu'à l'accoutumée. Je m'allonge doucement sur elle sans pour autant l'écraser sous mon poids et dépose de doux baisers papillons dans son cou pendant que ma main droite caresse la peau nue de son flanc avant de glisser sur l'arrière de sa cuisse. Je peux sentir son corps se détendre au fur et à mesure de mes caresses. Ce dernier se réchauffe et les doux gémissements qui s'échappent de sa gorge me prouvent que ce que je fais ne la laisse pas indifférente.</p>
<p>* * *</p>
<p>Contrairement à ce qu'il déblatérait à tout va quand on se croisait, il est attentif à mes réactions et très doux dans ses gestes. Entre ses mains, je me sens spéciale. J'aimerais qu'il n'arrête jamais... Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi bien. Prise d'une soudaine audace, je passe mes mains dans mon dos et dégrafe mon soutien-gorge avant de le faire tomber je ne sais où sous les yeux stupéfaits de mon partenaire. Je sais que je le provoque en faisant ça... mais ça fait tellement longtemps que je rêve de cet instant avec lui... Il contemple ma poitrine quelques instants avant d'incliner sa tête vers elle, ses yeux plongés dans les miens pour être sûr d'avoir mon autorisation. Quand sa bouche découvre mes seins, je ne peux pas résister à passer mes doigts dans ses cheveux courts. Avec sa main droite il caresse l'un d'eux, titillant mon mamelon avec son pouce puis avec sa langue. Chaque seconde passée avec lui est magique...</p>
<p>Cependant, moi aussi je veux qu'il ressente ça. Je reprends mes caresses, dans son dos cette fois, le serrant contre moi en même temps. Je le griffe doucement et lâche un cri de surprise quand il mordille mon téton en guise de punition.</p>
<p>- Dis-moi que c'est réel... me supplie t'il en broyant son bassin contre le mien.</p>
<p>Je peux sentir son membre dur contre mon intimité. Seuls nos sous-vêtements nous séparent et pourtant je ressens sa chaleur. Il est bouillant... et j'ai très chaud d'un coup.</p>
<p>- C'est réel...</p>
<p>Luxus se redresse et, sans me quitter des yeux, dirige doucement ses mains sur mes hanches pour faire glisser mon shorty le long de mes jambes. Me retrouver totalement nue devrait me gêner, mais pas devant lui... Dans son regard je peux voir un profond respect pour ma personne, et de l'admiration quand il dévore mon corps des yeux. Ne voulant pas être la seule à être dans la même tenue qu'à ma naissance, je commence à enlever son boxer, libérant sa virilité que je trouve plutôt... intimidante.</p>
<p>- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça... Je te promets d'être doux, me rassure t'il, ayant deviné mes pensées.</p>
<p>Ses mains se remettent à caresser tendrement mes cuisses et je ferme les yeux durant ce moment agréable. Luxus m'embrasse à nouveau avant de passer au reste de mon corps, commençant par ma poitrine avant de descendre lentement vers ma féminité. Il me fait languir. Dire que ce genre de choses me faisait flipper, voilà que je suis impatiente qu'il me touche... Un long gémissement passe la barrière de mes lèvres quand je sens sa langue s'insinuer entre mes lèvres vaginales à la recherche de mon clitoris. Quand il le trouve, le monde disparaît autour de moi. Il n'y a plus que lui et moi. C'est comme si je devenais folle. Je n'ai jamais connu de sensation aussi délectable. Luxus est même obligé de me maintenir immobile pour m'en faire profiter encore plus. J'agrippe ses cheveux et les tire alors que je sens comme une bulle enfler dans mon bas-ventre. Il accentue encore plus ses coups de langue, me faisant crier d'extase quand le premier orgasme qu'il m'offre me balaie, tel une vague.</p>
<p>Haletante, je le vois se redresser en se léchant les lèvres avant d'arborer un sourire craquant. Provocateur et sexy. Il n'y a pas d'autres mots pour le définir en cet instant. Avec son pouce, il effleure mon bouton, me faisant tressaillir de plaisir, avant de glisser un doigt dans mon intimité. Il le bouge en douceur et en rajoute un second quand j'ondule mon bassin pour venir à sa rencontre. C'est divin... Je remarque qu'avec son autre main il se caresse. J'aimerais le faire moi-même. Découvrir son corps, comme il découvre le mien. Je me redresse, l'obligeant à délaisser mon jardin secret et l'embrasse en empoignant délicatement sa hampe, de peur de lui faire mal. Son souffle se bloque dans sa gorge alors que je sens son pouls battre dans son membre palpitant quand je commence à le caresser.</p>
<p>- Putain Lucy... Si tu continues comme ça, je ne pourrais pas me retenir longtemps ! dit-il d'une voix grondante en saisissant mes fesses à pleines mains.</p>
<p>- S'il te plaît... Luxus...</p>
<p>- Tu l'auras voulu...</p>
<p>L'instant d'après je suis de nouveau allongée avec cet Adonis entre mes cuisses. Son sexe se frotte au mien alors que nos souffles se mêlent, de même que nos gémissements. Je l'entends fouiller frénétiquement sa table de nuit avant de se redresser prestement et d'arracher l'emballage du préservatif. Il le met rapidement et écarte un peu plus mes cuisses en approchant sa verge de ma féminité.</p>
<p>* * *</p>
<p>Je guette chacune des réactions de cette belle créature alors que je m'allonge sur elle tout en la pénétrant progressivement. Elle est si serrée que j'ai peur de lui faire plus de mal qu'elle ne devrait en ressentir. Seulement, elle est également trempée. Je glisse en elle sans difficulté. Je meurs d'envie de m'enfouir en elle et d'entendre mon prénom et ses suppliques dans mes oreilles.</p>
<p>- Si ça devient insupportable, dis-le moi et j'arrêterai... je grogne en contractant ma mâchoire.</p>
<p>Je lutte férocement contre moi-même pour ne pas être brusque et la pénétrer d'un coup. Surtout que je sens déjà une résistance alors qu'une plainte quasiment inaudible monte de sa gorge. Je m'arrête immédiatement mais elle me dit de continuer, qu'elle sait ce qui l'attend et que ce sera seulement passager. Je l'embrasse tout en déchirant son hymen, avalant son gémissement de douleur avant de m'immobiliser à nouveau, le temps qu'elle s'habitue à ma présence en elle. C'est un defi de tous les instants de rester immobile. J'attends son accord avec fébrilité... Jamais je n'ai été aussi patient avec mes conquêtes passagères mais elle... Je suis prêt à tout pour la posséder corps et âme...</p>
<p>- C'est bon... tu peux... enfin... tu vois... souffle t'elle gênée en n'osant pas me regarder.</p>
<p>Préférant les gestes à la parole, je commence à me mouvoir en elle doucement tout en baisant son cou tandis que ses mains se faufilent dans mes cheveux. Elle le ne sait peut-être pas mais j'adore ce qu'elle fait. J'accélère un peu quand je sens qu'elle est moins tendue et toute une symphonie de sons agréables s'échappe de sa bouche. On s'emboîte parfaitement, comme si nos deux corps étaient fais l'un pour l'autre...</p>
<p>- Ah... gémit-elle à chaque fois que je la gratifie d'un coup de reins. Luxus...</p>
<p>- Lucy... je murmure amoureusement avant de l'embrasser passionnément.</p>
<p>La prenant par surprise, je bascule sur le dos, échangeant nos positions. J'ai envie de la voir mener la danse mais surtout j'aimerai être le seul homme à la voir comme ça. Elle se redresse en position assise sur moi, la bouche entrouverte alors qu'elle m'accueille encore plus profondément en elle. Je fais courir mes mains sur ses cuisses, son ventre et sa poitrine avant de saisir ses mains et de l'encourager à bouger. Maladroitement, elle commence à faire onduler son bassin de haut en bas, cherchant son rythme.</p>
<p>- Continue... je lui intime, le souffle court, quand elle commence à aller plus vite.</p>
<p>- Aide-moi... Ah ! S'il te plaît...</p>
<p>Je la prends au mot et m'enfonce d'un coup en elle quand son bas-ventre vient épouser le mien, lui arrachant des cris plaisants. Je délaisse ses mains pour agripper ses hanches fines puis ses fesses, la forçant à se rallonger sur moi et collant sa poitrine à mon torse. Je m'empare à nouveau de ses lèvres dans un baiser fougueux. J'adore qu'elle gémisse dans ma bouche alors qu'on fait passionnément l'amour, en tendresse avec une touche plus brutale quand elle le réclame.</p>
<p>- Hum... Lu... hm... Luxus ! Lux' !</p>
<p>- Te retiens pas Sissy... il n'y a personne d'autre que nous, je la rassure en accentuant mes coups de reins, ses muscles se resserrant de plus en plus sur ma verge. Oh putain, oui...</p>
<p>Elle se rassoit, se libérant d'une partie de mon étreinte et abat durement son entrecuisse sur moi pour que je sois entièrement en elle, me faisant grogner tellement c'est bon d'être là où je m'assurerais que personne d'autre que moi n'ira jamais. Elle répète ça plusieurs fois alors que nous atteignons tous les deux l'orgasme. Nous restons ainsi, elle sur moi, le temps de reprendre notre souffle, avant qu'elle n'essaye de bouger, les jambes tremblantes, avant de s'effondrer à côté de moi. Plus endurant qu'elle, je me relève sans difficulté et me débarrasse de la capote en la jetant dans la poubelle de mon bureau avant de la rejoindre.</p>
<p>* * *</p>
<p>- Tiens, mets ce casque et agrippe toi bien à moi d'accord ? me demande-t-il avec un sourire ravageur en me tendant la protection que je m'empresse d'équiper.</p>
<p>Je suis ses consignes et l'enlace pour ne pas tomber tandis qu'il roule jusqu'au Lycée. Heureusement que j'avais des vêtements de rechange dans mon sac. J'ai pris cette habitude à force de dormir chez mes amies quand je ne veux pas rester seule et que mes parents ne sont pas là... Alors qu'il s'arrête à un feu rouge, une autre moto se stoppe à côté de nous et fais signe à Luxus. Il répond de la même manière et fais vrombir sa monture d'acier. Je le sers encore plus fort, ayant un mauvais pressentiment qui se confirme juste après. Les deux motos démarrent sur les chapeaux de roues, notre voisine faisant ce que je pense être un wheeling.</p>
<p>Arrivée au parking, les deux cylindrées se garent côte à côte et je découvre que le pilote inconnu n'est autre que Gadjeel, le meilleur ami de Luxus depuis la fin du collège. Je descends à mon tour, imitée par Luxus, mais je n'ose pas enlever mon casque.</p>
<p>- J'ai déjà deviné qui se cache là-dessous. J'avais des doutes depuis quelques temps, dit-il en s'éloignant. Au fait Luxus, la mienne c'est sa pote, la crevette aux cheveux bleus !</p>
<p>Je suis estomaquée. Reby sort avec lui ? Elle qui est si douce et si gentille, elle sort avec son exact opposé, du moins au niveau du physique.</p>
<p>- On va être en retard si tu ne bouges pas, dit-il en me retirant le casque. On se retrouve à la pause ?</p>
<p>- Euh... Oui, d'accord. Je t'envoie un texto pour te dire où, je lui réponds avant de l'embrasser rapidement et de partir en direction de ma classe.</p>
<p>Les cours passent lentement... trop lentement. Mais cette foutue pause arrive enfin. Les filles n'ont pas le temps de me dire quoi que ce soit que je me suis déjà éclipsée, donnant rendez-vous à un certain grand blond sur le parking. À cette heure il n'y a personne et on devrait y être tranquilles. Quand j'y arrive, il est déjà posé contre sa moto et il m'attend. J'arrive discrètement dans son dos mais il doit avoir l'ouïe fine car il se retourne au même moment. Je fais le tour du bolide et me jette dans ses bras. Cinq minutes de tendresse où nous échangeons paroles et baisers, mais comme on dit... « Le calme avant la tempête ».</p>
<p>- Combien de fois je dois te répéter de lui foutre la paix Drear ? crie une Mirajane furieuse.</p>
<p>Cette dernière approche d'un pas rageur, le regard noir. Je m'interpose avant qu'elle ne lui fasse passer un mauvais quart d'heure.</p>
<p>- Mira écoute ! C'est pas ce que tu crois !</p>
<p>- Comment ça ? Ne me fais pas croire que tu étais consentante vu ce qu'il te disait hier ! Je viens te sauver de ses griffes ! Il était en train de te peloter je te signale !</p>
<p>- C'est... mon copain... dis-je d'une petite voix, priant silencieusement pour rester en vie.</p>
<p>Elle qui était en rage... la voilà maintenant immobile comme une statue, le visage neutre. Une seconde. Deux secondes. Trois secondes. Quatre sec...</p>
<p>- Quoi ? hurle t'elle.</p>
<p>- Si tu veux tout savoir, on s'est même fiancés quand on avait à peine dix ans et on l'est toujours. Techniquement...</p>
<p>- Quoi ? M-mais-mais... Quoi !</p>
<p>La pauvre s'arrache les cheveux, essayant sans doute de comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé entre hier midi et aujourd'hui...</p>
<p>- Arrête de gueuler ! On dirait une Banshee ! Tu nous casse les oreilles ! Pour résumer, Lucy a débarqué chez moi hier pour m'engueuler par rapport à String. Me demande pas pourquoi je lui donne ce surnom ça serait trop long à expliquer ! s'empresse t'il d'ajouter en la voyant ouvrir la bouche. Bref. On a parlé, on a remis les choses à plat et voilà. On a laissé parlé nos sentiments et on rattrape les années perdues.</p>
<p>- T'as pris la virginité de ma petite Lucy ? demande-t-elle les larmes aux yeux.</p>
<p>- Non...</p>
<p>- T'as intérêt sinon je te les fais bouffer ! Je t'ai à l'œil ! Il faut d'abord que je constate que tu es digne d'elle !</p>
<p>- Ne t'inquiètes pas Mira... On en est pas là... Tu peux retourner voir les filles, on arrive dans une minute d'accord ?</p>
<p>- Bon très bien, mais attention... Je vous surveille tous les deux ! bougonne t'elle en retournant sous le cerisier.</p>
<p>Si elle savait ce qu'il m'a fait depuis hier soir, elle l'aurait tué sur place. Et moi avec...</p>
<p>- Allez viens, on va rejoindre tes amies, et mes potes seront heureux de nous accompagner.</p>
<p>- Pourquoi ça ?</p>
<p>- Eh bien... Gray sort avec Juvia, Gadjeel avec Reby et Freed en pince pour Mirajane... Jellal est intimidé par Erza et comme il est souvent avec Natsu... si j'ai bien compris, lui est intéressé par Lisana mais tu lui faisais peur apparemment, du coup il osait pas venir lui parler quand tu étais là.</p>
<p>- D'accord mais avant... il y a quelque chose que je voudrais te dire...</p>
<p>Il m'interroge du regard, et je m'amuse à faire durer le suspens plusieurs secondes. Je prends appuie sur ses épaules et saute pour être à la hauteur de son oreille, mes jambes autour de son bassin.</p>
<p>- En fait... Ne te moques pas... Je suis amoureuse de toi depuis qu'on est enfant... sauf qu'on était si proche que j'avais peur de gâcher notre amitié. C'est pour ça que j'ai voulu sortir avec l'autre tâche au collège... je marmonne avec une pointe de tristesse en pensant à toutes ces années que j'ai gâchée par ma faute.</p>
<p>* * *</p>
<p>Je la sers plus fort contre moi, le cœur battant la chamade à sa déclaration.</p>
<p>- Je vais te faire une confidence à mon tour... Si je t'ai surnommé Sissy, c'était en partie parce que je savais que tu adoré l'histoire de Sissi l'Impératrice. À chaque fois qu'on jouait, tu voulais être la Princesse. Seulement, je l'ai aussi fais car je voulais être le Prince qui épouserai la Princesse pour faire d'elle cette Impératrice que tu aimais tant, je lui avoue. Je t'aime moi aussi depuis... Aussi loin que je m'en souvienne je crois. Pardonne-moi de ne pas te l'avoir dis plus tôt...</p>
<p>On reste ainsi plusieurs secondes, profitant de cette quiétude et de ce sentiment à la fois libérateur et chaleureux...</p>
<p>- Bon, les amoureux ! Vous venez ? nous appelle une blonde platine impatiente.</p>
<p>- On arrive ! lui répond-on tous les deux avant de la rejoindre, mains dans la mains, comme nous aurions dû l'être depuis longtemps.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>